Usuario discusión:Paz159
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MM:Equipo Legenda/audiciones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dibujante (Discusión) 01:13 14 nov 2012 Bienvenida!! Hola, bienvenida a PE, una wiki donde puedes hacer y publicar tus maravillosas novelas, espero que hagas muchos amigos en esta wiki, también nos gustaría ver tus novelas, todos empezamos normal hasta convertirnos en buenos escritores, nadie te exije que hagas una pero sí nos gustaría que lo hicieras. Si no tienes una idea, puedes basarte en una película, videojuego, tu vida, etc. Pero tampoco copies tal y como está xDDD, si necesitas algo dime o consulta a un admn. Bueno, mucha suerte en PE, que te diviertas y sea de tu comodidad c: Atte: Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 01:40 14 nov 2012 (UTC) PD: Vi que audicionaste, me alegra mucho pero... esas audiciones creo que ya no van a continuar, pero hay más novelas donde lo puedes hacer. Paz159 (discusión) 22:41 16 nov 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias por la bienvenida! me audicione porque estaba aburrida y fue una pag. que parecía buena, pero bue! Mil gracias!! Trataré de ayudarte. Hola, respecto a tu pregunto primero debes inscribirte, si ya lo hiciste un admn (Yoh..)te mandará una plantilla donde aparece el pokémon que utliziaste para inscribirte, y si lo quieres cambiar contactalo, lo cual lo veo díficil ya que casino edita. Si tienes otra duda dime :) Atte: Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 20:16 19 nov 2012 (UTC) ----- Ah... Es que yo puse una plantilla de poképark, no sabía que "alguien" me la tenía que poner, jeje... Igual, Gracias! ...Ok guy! Acepto se vuestra amiga~♫, ponme una Servine Shiny macabra :33333 (Mi pokemon favorito es Lucario, pero lo repiten mucho e.e, vivan los Hipster!) y yo...Creo que una Umbreon Shiny :3333. En la novela me encantaría matarlos a todos y joderles la vida >:333333 Atte: La loca Fay 8D Archivo:Servine_icon.gif~Aunque sea una Azelf~ ~Tambien soy una Servine amable, triste, Yandere y macabra ~Archivo:Servine_icon.gif A ver... Hola, Paz, soy King, administrador. Te dejo esto porque estoy viendo que subes caras con nombres incorrectos, como "Mawile_feliz.PNG", en su defecto, se debería subir como "Cara_de_Mawile_feliz.PNG", para la proxima, escribe mejor esos títulos ~ Nota: Transferí los títulos que tenías erroneos a los correctos :T. †ι αм zєє αωєѕσмє кιηg! † http://i1258.photobucket.com/albums/ii530/MijuKing/th_gilberticon.gif †мαкє αωєѕσмєηєѕѕ, ησт вσяє∂σм!† 20:39 8 dic 2012 (UTC) A ver... Hola, Paz, soy King, administrador. Te dejo esto porque estoy viendo que subes caras con nombres incorrectos, como "Mawile_feliz.PNG", en su defecto, se debería subir como "Cara_de_Mawile_feliz.PNG", para la proxima, escribe mejor esos títulos ~ Nota: Transferí los títulos que tenías erroneos a los correctos :T. †ι αм zєє αωєѕσмє кιηg! † http://i1258.photobucket.com/albums/ii530/MijuKing/th_gilberticon.gif †мαкє αωєѕσмєηєѕѕ, ησт вσяє∂σм!† 20:40 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Las audiciones Siento no haberte respondido esque me fuí de esta wiki así que su quieres deja mis novelas e adopcón pués claro que puedes apuntarte. Melodía X la última meloetta Mmm... Dominar al mundo es algo muy cliché...A ver, algo menos cliché... Umm...Ya sé, ella quiere desatar el caos porque sí (Yo quiero hacer eso :33333333, pero apenas soy una cría -.-), sip, desatar el caos para que todos sufran un dolor agonizante y macabro :D. Bueno, ese es su objetivo sádico :3 Eso, adios x3 -Atte Fay- Amigas Hola,soy Mew 2003 pero mi cuenta funciona solo por notebook y tengo una cuenta de repuesto que estoy usando llamado Mew2004 bla blabla bla...Bueno,quisiera que fueras mi amiga,porque te caigo bien y tu me caes bien ademas de que no quiero que seas forever alone,si aceptas tu me pones de Glaceon Shiny y yo te pongo de tu de tu sprite de Umbreon Shiny con bufanda.Tu tienes a Fay como amiga y yo tambien :3. Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 02:34 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Hello Hola, querrías ser mi amiga? Si aceptas ponme uno de estos: (pasa el cursor :3) Represento cada planta que muere en este mundo ,Yo, cada dolor de tu alma ,Yo, cada corazón valiente y con ganas de vivir en este mundo desolado o Yo, cada aspiración y sueño de este mundo sin ningún futuro Y yo te pongo Umbreon Shiny, cierto? No existe el Fin del Mundo...¡Feliz Navidad!Archivo:Cara_de_Delibird.png 22:38 13 dic 2012 (UTC) hey paz! Porfavor hazme una cara adolorida de eevee shiny, y una cara enojada de Hochkrow. Plis, hazmelas rápido :3 No existe el Fin del Mundo...¡Feliz Navidad!Archivo:Cara_de_Delibird.png 12:32 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Pus Claro!! (? Claro que puedes audicionar, por eso puse "otros" para TODOS los que quiras participar, si quieres, puedes poner a un equipo, pero que no sean más de 4 xD, gracias por audicionar Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 23:08 17 dic 2012 (UTC) PD: Podemos ser amigos? :D A... Krokorok está bien, es mi 2 pokémon favorito, el 1 es Krookodile :la: Y perdón por lo de tu novela, quería que se viera mejor D: Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 23:16 17 dic 2012 (UTC) Claro No se ni para que pongo lo de pedir permiso n_nU. Bueno, tu tranquila. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Los snivy shiny ']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|''' dominaremos el mundo']] 16:56 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola! ¡Hi! ¿Te gustaría participar en las audiciones de una novela mía? Es de hace tiempo, pero la voy a retomar y estoy intentando que se completen las audiciones. Completa toooooooodas los puestos que quieras, no me importa. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'En estas navidades... ]]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|¡poke turrón de chocolate! ]] 18:16 18 dic 2012 (UTC) PD: ¿Amigas? PD2: Una curiosidad...¿Te llamas Sofía o solo es un mote? OK Lo de Sofía, es que yo me llamo así, y como tú te llamabas Paz...Bueno. Nada. A mí ponme también un umbreon shiny, o un eevee shiny. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'En estas navidades... ']]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|¡poke turrón de chocolate! ]] 13:59 19 dic 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡No te olvides de audicionar! (Como ves, estoy deseperada) Thank You! Nunca pensé que obtendría un regalo tan rápido! Te quedó genial! Cuídate, dibujas muy bien :D Cree en tus sueños...y se harán realidad... 01:50 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Lo sé!!! Estoy muy deprimido para decírselo de cara, pero a lo mejor mañana se me pasa y todo vuelve a la normalidad, de todos modos, no quiero espantarla ni mucho menos, por eso, te suplico que no se lo digas y trataré de pensarlo bien por ella, gracias por preocuparte. Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 02:08 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias!!! Muchas gracias por ayudarme, eres una gran amiga, tú si sabes ayudar bien, muchas gracias Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 03:20 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Claro mujéh No te preocupes por esa imagen o3o Solo me importa que usen imágenes que yo hice, pero si sin así pues no pasa nada xD Vamos, que puedes usarla tranquilamente. [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'''Lau Sparkle]]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 14:02 22 dic 2012 (UTC) jeje puedes hacerlo tranquila --Usuario:Meganium1530 No me apures (nadie lea esto exepto Paz) Bueno,Paz,creo que te pondras a robar en el capi 1,pero seguiras siendo niña,en el capitulo 2 seran adultos y adolescentes delincuentes.No se lo digas a nadie,porque es spoiler. Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 16:26 26 dic 2012 (UTC) una placa que te va a gustar Hola Paz,mira,es que estoy haciendo mas placas para vida de un asesino,creo que la que la primera que cree te va a gustar,porque tiene a Brisa,te aviso porque la mayoria de los usuarios cuando ya tienen la placa se ponen a ver solo los capis y no ponen atencion a las placas. Atte:Archivo:Zekrom NB.pngoscuridad o claridad,tu eligesArchivo:Reshiram NB.png Pues.. Para quitar el fondo necesitas un programa llamado Paint.net xD Pero si no lo quieres descargar, me puedes pedir a mi que te quite el fondo, que no me cuesta nada C: Bueno, bye :3 Atte: Por estas Navidades... ¡Delibird usará presente! Archivo: Delibird_NB.gif 15:17 30 dic 2012 (UTC)